Siempre a tu lado
by nilra89
Summary: Himeko descubre que su novio Oogami le fue infiel sientiendose mal y muy sola su amiga Chikane quien secretamente a estado enamorada de ella es la única que siempre estará a su lado


Hola a todos hoy les traigo un oneshot de una adaptación de una historia que escribí para un concurso erótico no gano pero valía la pena compartirlo con ustedes a ver si les gusta es mi primer lemon asi que disculpenme si no soy muy buena, también me disculpo si hay algún fallo ortográfico los corregi pero puede que se me haya escapado alguno, también estoy trabajando en un fic también de kanazuki no miko el cual espero les agrade sin mas les dejo la historia me gustaria que me dieran review para poder saber sus opiniones y si tengo que mejorar en algo

Pov Himeko

Me encontraba sola sentada frente al imponente mar con mi cara enterrada entre mis rodillas llorando en silencio desde hace unos minutos, me encontraba totalmente devastada y destrozada con un gran dolor en mi corazón hace nada este literalmente me lo había destrozado la persona más importante para mi ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que recorría dentro de mi cabeza, no entendía que hice para que me pasara esto, sentía mucho dolor ira impotencia pero por sobre todo sentía soledad mucha soledad, él había sido el primero en muchas cosas en mi vida, mi primer amor, mi primer beso había sido la persona a la que le había entregado por completo mi corazón lo único que no le había entregado aún era mi pureza, cualquiera pensaría que teniendo ya 20 años y teniendo ya una relación de un año ya hubiera tenido mi primera experiencia sexual pero la verdad era muy diferente la razón, simplemente no me sentía preparada, claro que amo a Oogami-kun, pero cada vez que intentábamos llegar más allá de los besos y las caricias me sentía realmente nerviosa y siempre le pedía que paráramos, ya muchas veces tuvimos discusiones con respecto a este tema porque el siempre piensa que hay alguien más en mi vida y que esa es la razón de mi rechazo, si tan solo el entendiera que para mí no es fácil, soy una chica realmente tímida y me da mucho nervios, normal en cualquier chica pero él siempre se terminaba molestando conmigo pero siempre terminaba pidiendo disculpas.

La última vez que lo intento me prometió que esperaría por mí y yo tontamente creí que me había entendido y comprendido, que equivocada estaba, había pasado semanas pensando en el asunto pensaba tontamente que si me entregaba a el entonces me querría más, el día de hoy planeaba invitarlo al cine, luego ir a comer para luego terminar en mi casa para con un poco de suerte y algo de ambiente romántico ver si eso calmaba mis miedos un poco y hacer de esta una noche romántica e inolvidable ya que mis padres se encontraban de viaje, así me aseguraba que nadie nos molestaría hoy él había tenido practicas hasta tarde normalmente cuando el tenia esas prácticas yo siempre me quedaba con el hasta que terminara pero ese día tuve que irme antes a casa para poder despedirme de mis padres ellos me aconsejaban que me quedara en casa de Chikane-chan mi mejor amiga para que no tuviera que quedarme sola pero yo me negué, una vez se fueron tome las entradas del cine y mi billetera llena con todo lo que había reunido para este día, y me dirigí a la universidad con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, al llegar fui directo al gimnasio ya era tarde por lo que me supuse que sus prácticas o ya habían terminado o le faltaba poco como siempre toda la universidad se encontraba ya desierta ya que a estas horas ya todos se fueron a sus hogares, a medida que me acercaba un mal presentimiento iba creciendo lenta y paulatinamente dentro de mi pecho y cuando llegue al gimnasio lo que vi me partió el alma y el corazón a la mitad estaba Oogami-kun mi novio teniendo sexo dentro del gimnasio con Izumi una de las chicas más populares del salón estuve estática viendo aquella imagen por algunos segundos así que me gire mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas brotaban por mis amatistas y corrí hasta que llegue a la playa misma donde estoy yo no sabía qué hacer mi corazón había sido literalmente arrancado de mi pecho y aplastado yo no podía con este dolor sentía que mi mundo se desmoronaba y sentía que caía por un enorme abismo cuando sentí una mano tibia tocando mi hombro y de improvisto alguien me abrazaba por la espalda de una manera protectora y cariñosa en ese momento yo no sabía quién era pero ese abrazo lo sentí como una cuerda salvadora en ese abismo donde caía levante mi cabeza y apenas lo hice la persona detrás mía me hablo al oído con una voz melodiosa y calmada.

-Tranquila Himeko aquí estaré siempre amiga-

La persona que me había hablado era Chikane-chan mi mejor amiga yo no entendía que hacia allí pero no me importo yo solo me di la vuelta y me lance a llorar como una niña pequeña en su pecho ella solo me abrazo sin decir nada solo conteniéndome y a la vez acariciando mi cabello

Pov Chikane

El día de hoy fue un día bastante agitado para mi lleno de exámenes ya que era el final del semestre y para mi desgracia toda la semana tendría exámenes aunque ya tenía algunos temas cubiertos quería repasar un poco por lo cual decidí quedarme hasta tarde en la biblioteca pero de vez en cuando un pensamiento se colaba en mi cabeza más bien alguien mi mejor amiga Himeko la chica más linda y tierna que he conocido en toda mi vida su cabello dorado como el mismísimo sol y sus preciosos y únicos ojos amatistas me encantan, llevo conociéndola de toda la vida desde que teníamos aproximadamente 3 años desde entonces hemos sido siempre inseparables y a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo la misma niña dulce que conocí con un gran corazón bondadoso.

A los 15 años me di cuenta lentamente que a mí no me gustaban los chicos para muchos chicos quizá luzca atractiva cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y mis ojos de un color azul zafiro en varias ocasiones intente salir con ellos pero me di cuenta que eso no era lo mío hasta que conocí a los 16 a Otoha mi primera novia mas no primer amor ella era unos años mayor que yo pero aun así la ame y con ella aprendí el arte de la seducción y el sexo con ella perdí mi virginidad estuve con ella unos dos años hasta que ella me dejo diciéndome que ya no podía enseñarme nada más y que aunque sabía que yo la amaba como ella a mi Otoha sabia que siempre en mis pensamientos estaba presente Himeko.

La verdad no sé cuando empecé a sentir por ella algo mas allá que amistad recuerdo que me costó mucho poder confesarle a Himeko que era lesbiana pero me arme de valor y se lo dije al principio se sorprendió mucho pensé que se asustaría y que no querría ser mas mi amiga pero me sorprendió mucho mas mostrándome una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y diciéndome las palabras que jamás olvidare

-Eso no me importa tu siempre serás mi amiga- recuerdo que muchas veces cuando las chicas me veían con asco y me hacían sentir mal ella siempre se acercaba a mi me daba un fuerte abrazo y siempre me decía-Tranquila Chikane-chan amiga aquí estaré siempre- y eso siempre me tranquilizaba, me reí de mi misma al volver a pensar en ella yo se que ella nunca me vera mas allá que una amiga pero está bien mientras pueda seguir a su lado me conformare con ser aquella que la apoye y escuche así que viendo que ya no podría seguir estudiando por mi querida Himeko decidí salir de la biblioteca y dirigirme a casa, la salida se encontraba junto al gimnasio con un poco de suerte y quizá la viera allí viendo a su novio, me daba un dolor enorme cada vez que los veía juntos muchas veces me pregunte el porqué no había podido nacer hombre y enamorarla pero al instante siempre borraba esa idea ya que como chico no podría estar con ella de la misma manera en la que he estado hasta ahora asique me conformaba con mirarla y contemplarla a lo lejos llegue al gimnasio y me alegre al verla allí de pie viendo al interior del gimnasio pero casi de inmediato mi alegría se convirtió en angustia al verla correr de una manera desesperada y casi pude jurar que estaba llorando como no entendía que estaba pasando me acerque al gimnasio a ver qué pasaba y allí vi al desgraciado de su novio con la maldita de Izumi teniendo sexo sin dudarlo ni un segundo salí corriendo detrás de Himeko imagine que esa escena le habría destrozado el corazón al igual que me imaginaba hacia donde se dirigía el lugar al que siempre íbamos cuando nos sentíamos mal la playa y efectivamente allí la encontré sentada en la arena con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando sin dudarlo me agache y deposite mi mano en su hombro derecho pero como vi que no reacciono me senté poniendo mis piernas a cada lado de ella y rodeándole con el mas cálido de mis abrazos allí note que reacciono levantando su cabeza y entonces le susurre al oído las mismas palabras que ella me dedicaba a mi cada vez que me sentía mal -Tranquila Himeko aquí estaré siempre amiga- y en seguida se giro y empezó a llorar en mi pecho yo solo permanecí callada no sabía que decirle pero sabía que en ese momento las palabras sobraban así que solo deje que descargara todo en mi mientras yo cariñosamente acariciaba su cabeza, lo único que hacía era repetir una y otra vez ¿Por qué? Entre llantos y yo la verdad no sabía que contestarle así que espere que se calmara y quisiera hablar del asunto.

Pov Himeko

La repentina aparición de Chikane-chan alivio un poco mi pena y en ella descargue todo el dolor de mi alma y agradecí con todo el corazón que ella no me preguntara nada solo me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza de una manera muy dulce como era ella y yo lo único que podía repetir era ¿porque? llore alrededor de unos 15 minutos en los que ella solo me abrazo y me contuvo luego de eso logre separarme un poco de ella con mis ojos ya cansados de tanto llorar y me decidí hablarle

–Chikane-chan porque estás aquí- ella solo se limito a sonreír y responderme

–yo siempre estaré para ti cuando más me necesites como ahora –esas palabras entraron directo a mi corazón y mis ojos volvieron a soltar silenciosas lagrimas y yo solo atine a decir un tímido gracias

–¿no vas a preguntarme porque estaba llorando?-como ya para ese momento ya me encontraba más calmada ella solo atino a sentarse a mi lado y mientras miraba hacia el imponente océano con una mirada seria respondió-No es necesario lo vi todo- sin quitar su mirada de este

-No lo entiendo Chikane-chan yo lo amaba y pensé de verdad que él me amaba.

Volteando a verme me dijo-si de verdad te amara no te hubiera lastimado de esa manera Hime, hoy porque lo encontraste pero quien sabe desde hace cuanto te engaña con Izumi, no perdóname que te lo diga pero el no se merece que lo ames o que derrames una lagrima mas por el.

-No lo entiendo que hice mal.

-Un ángel como tú no pudo haber hecho algo malo Hime.

-Sabes se suponía que hoy iba a ser el día…-de solo pensar en lo que tenía preparado y lo que iba a ser para mí el día mas especial de mi vida y como había terminado no pude evitar que lagrimas de dolor salieran definitivamente este día he llorado más que toda mi vida

Pov Chikane

Al escuchar esas palabras quede totalmente confundida ¿hoy iba a ser el día? El día para que, definitivamente tenía mucha curiosidad así que mirándola con curiosidad le pregunte

–¿El día para que Hime?-apenas dije eso note como se sonrojaba se veía realmente linda así

–me da mucha pena decirlo Chikane-chan-me lo decía con los restos de lagrimas en sus lindos amatistas y totalmente sonrojada verla así tan apenada me desarmaba totalmente podía sentir mis mejillas arder y casi podía jurar que me sonrojaba, tanto así que ella pudo notarlo

-¿Chikane-chan estas bien? estas sonrojada-me dijo preocupada

-eh ah sí debe ser por la carrera que hice hasta aquí pero dime que es eso que te da tanta pena decir tranquila sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-pero te reirás de mi.-me lo decía con un lindo puchero

-te juro que no será así anda cuéntame.

-está bien –pude notar como lanzaba un gran suspiro y empezó a hablar me conto él como nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales con su novio, el cómo se sentía muy nerviosa cada vez que lo intentaban y ella siempre le decía que pararan, el como muchas veces tenían discusiones y lo que planeaba hacer ese día la verdad todo lo que me dijo me dejo sumamente impactada nunca pensé que ella seguiría siendo virgen y en cierto sentido me hizo sentir aliviada pero a la ves sentía una gran molestia hacia su novio como puede enojarse con ella por eso, es natural que se sienta nerviosa mas si es su primera vez

-pensé que si me acostaba con el pues él me amaría mas- ese simple comentario me saco de mis pensamientos y me hiso enojar enormemente así que la tome de los hombros la mire muy seriamente a los ojos y le hable

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO –note como ella me miro muy sorprendida

-escucha si el de verdad te quisiera no tendría porque molestarse contigo por eso, tu virginidad es algo muy importante a quien debes entregar a quien de verdad te quiera, te entienda pero por sobre todo que te respete ¿entendiste?-note como asentía lentamente

-escucha debes terminar con esta relación

-lo sé pero no creo tener el valor suficiente para hacer eso Chikane-chan yo de verdad lo quería-me lo decía con un semblante triste

-lo sé y por esa misma razón yo estaré contigo cuando hables con el-le decía tomando su mano con firmeza

-¿crees que debería ir a hablar con el ahora?

-no horita estas muy afectada me dijiste que tus padres no estarán en casa por una semana cierto quédate en mi casa hasta que regresen no quiero que estés sola-le decía mientras le daba un abrazo

–oye te gustaría ir al cine ya que tengo las entradas no quisiera desperdiciarlas

-claro pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué borres ese semblante triste ese idiota no merece tus lagrimas?- y en ese instante me regalo una linda y sincera sonrisa

Pov Himeko

Chikane-chan de verdad había sido un gran apoyo emocional para mi sin ella de verdad hubiera caído en el vacio de mis emociones ese día decidimos ir al cine y a comer me dijo que el lunes después de clase hablara con Oogami-kun y cortara con el de verdad este asunto me ponía triste pero en el fondo sabía que Chikane-chan tenía razón, además que ella prometió que estaría conmigo apoyándome así pase el fin de semana sin pensar ni un solo momento en eso ella se encargaba de mantenerme ocupada y si me veía triste o inmersa en mis pensamientos rápidamente buscaba algo que hacer así llego el lunes ese día con un gran dolor en mi alma me encontré con Oogami-kun el muy alegremente me trato de saludar con un beso pero yo lo rechace a lo que él se extraño le dije que quería hablar con el después de clase y muy extrañado acepto, al terminar las clases Chikane-chan me espero fuera del salón me tomo de la mano y juntas nos dirigimos al lugar de rencuentro allí se encontraba el esperando rápidamente sentí muchos nervios y ella pareció notarlo porque apretó mas el agarre de mi mano

-Tranquila aquí estoy –asentí respire hondo y la mire con ojos decididos y asentí dándole a entender que desde allí me encargaría y me dirigi hacia el, pudo notar mi presencia y se giro hacia nosotras Chikane-cha se había posicionado a mis espaldas.

-Hola amor dime de que querías hablarme.

-Oogami-kun tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero todo este año junto a ti a sido maravilloso pero temo que esta relación ya no puede continuar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? escucha si hice algo malo te pido disculpa dime en que puedo mejorar yo no quiero perderte yo te amo-me lo dijo en un tono desesperado y triste que hizo que me sintiera triste se acerco a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro yo había bajado la cabeza cuando escuche a Chikane-chan hablar

-No la toques imbécil-Le decía tomando fuertemente su mano y alejándola de mi hombro

-Ese no es tu problema esto es un conflicto de pareja tú no tienes porque

-Pues resulta que ella es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que tipos como tu se aprovechen de ella.

-Seguramente fuiste tú la que le metió ideas en la cabeza dime Himeko que te dijo esta estúpida sea lo que sea que te dijo te aseguro que no es verdad.

-NO INSULTES A MI AMIGA-ya me estaba enojando como era posible que pensara que Chikane-chan me metiera ideas en la cabeza cuando ella lo único que hizo fue apoyarme cuando más la necesitaba

\- ella no me dijo nada yo te vi Oogami-kun te vi con Izumi en el gimnasio ayer.

-Qu…que –pude notar miedo en su rostro

-¡¿Qué viste?!

-Te vio revolcándote con ella

-Espera amor por favor déjame explicarte yo…y en eso vemos que llega Izumi que al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación

-Valla hasta que por fin se lo vas a decir a Himeko pues déjame decirte tu "novio" y yo llevamos meses saliendo en secreto y creo que ya es momento de decir la verdad el me dijo que su novia no quería complacerla en la cama y pues me busco a mi jejejej.

-Amor por favor perdóname yo, me sentía solo y rechazado por ti yo no quise pero la tentación pudo conmigo- Yo me encontraba totalmente destrozada pero no les iba a dar el lujo de verme llorar

-No necesito escuchar nada más e Izumi te lo regalo ya no quiero verlos nunca más a ninguno de los dos y dicho esto tome la mano de Chikane-chan y me fui de allí ya cuando estábamos lejos comencé a llorar Chikane-chan solo me abrazo y me dejo llorar en su pecho

-Hiciste lo correcto Hime tranquila.

Ya de aquel día han pasado seis meses en todo ese tiempo Chikane-chan no me ha dejado sola ni un solo instante ha sido súper atenta conmigo y se ha asegurado de verme sonreír, a su lado me siento tan tranquila y segura como nunca antes me había sentido, pero también he empezado a notar que me siento extraña a su lado.

Hoy me encontraba como siempre en mi salón de clases esperando a que llegara el profesor Chikane-chan aun no había llegado y me encontraba un poco triste por ello hasta que la puerta del salón se abre y entra ella pero no viene sola sino que viene hablando con otra chica veo que esta le entrega un sobre y le da un beso en su mejilla yo sentí muchos celos por ese hecho me asuste de lo que había sentido ¿pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sentí celos de que esa chica le diera ese beso? en eso estaba pensando cuando Chikane-chan se sentó a mi lado y yo trate de sonar lo más calmada posible-Hola Chikane-chan –no pude evitar sonar fría a lo que ella noto

-¿Qué tienes Hime te sientes mal?

-yo la mire con reproche

–No no tengo nada.

-Vamos Hime no me mientas que tienes sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea

Pov Chikane

Desde hace unos meses he notado rara a Himeko muchas veces la veo suspirando sola o perdida en sus pensamientos ella siempre es así pero la hacía más a menudo y cuando nos quedábamos a solas la sentía algo incomoda y nerviosa no sabía a qué se debía ese hecho muchas veces fantaseaba con que yo quizá le estaba empezando a gustar pero sabía que era imposible ella solo gusta de hombres pero soñar no cuesta nada hoy al llegar a la escuela me encontré a una chica que me acompaño al salón de clase hablando de cosas vánales la verdad no prestaba mucha atención solo quería ver a mi dulce Hime pero al abrir la puerta esta chica me entrego una carta de amor y me dio un beso en la mejilla para acto seguido irse corriendo por el pasillo al instante vi a Hime pero la note molesta y decidí preguntar hasta que dijo

-Esa chica te estaba dando un beso en la mejilla-¿Era idea mía o Hime estaba celosa de mi? Tenía que comprobarlo así que decidí arriesgarme a ver qué pasaba

–hmm si también me dio una carta de amor supongo que es una confesión amorosa no se que responder hace mucho que no salgo con nadie- dije tratando de sonar calmada pero pendiente de su reacción al instante vi como sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que su boca pero la clase comenzó antes de que respondiera y al terminar se fue sin decir nada

Pov Himeko

Necesitaba estar a solas sin esperarla me fui corriendo al mismo lugar de siempre la playa y allí me puse a pensar era normal que Chikane-chan estuviera con otra persona pero entonces porque me dolía tanto yo solo quería que ella me viera a mí, que me abrazara a mí que me besara a mí al pensar eso me llevo los dedos a mis labios y me di cuenta me había enamorado de Chikane-chan en eso sentí que ella estaba detrás de mi con la respiración cortada

–Hime que tienes –sonaba muy preocupada se acerco a mí y trato de tomar mis hombros pero yo de inmediato me asuste y aparte sus manos

–Hime que sucede porque me evitas por favor dime que pasa dime hay algo de mí que te moleste-Me decía esto tomando mi rostro pude ver que se formaban lagrimas en sus hermosos zafiros

–No Chikane-chan no es eso-dije desviando mi mirada

-Entonces que es por favor dime me has estado evitando todo este tiempo acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo-me lo dijo soltando mi rostro y entonces entendí que le había hecho mucho daño al no poder comprender bien mis sentimientos así que decidí armarme de valor y confesarle ya no podía aguantar este sentimiento siendo imposible mirarla hable

–Chikane-chan yo …yo no te odio es todo lo contrario…yo…tu…tu me gustas mucho yo… yo no quiero que estés con esa chica yo quiero que estés conmigo que me veas solo a mi porque yo… -no pude seguir con la cabeza gacha un nudo se formo en mi garganta cuando de repente sentí que levantaba mi mentón y de la nada me beso a la vez que me abrazaba yo no entendía acaso yo también le gustaba sus labios eran dulces y suaves y sin dudarlo correspondí luego de terminar ese dulce beso apretó mi frente con la de ella y hablo

-dime por favor que no es un sueño desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado mi linda Hime, dime que lo que dijiste es real-yo estaba feliz muy feliz

-si Chikane-chan es real-y me volvió a besar en eso sentimos gotas de agua cayendo sobre nosotras así que la invite a mi casa que estaba cerca al llegar pude notar que mis padres me dejaron una nota en la que me decían que tuvieron que hacer un viaje de urgencia y no llegarían sino hasta el día siguiente en la noche Chikane-chan y yo estábamos mojadas así que le traje una toalla para que se secara pero pude ver sus pechos a través de la tela del uniforme y verla así provoco en mi un calor que nunca había sentido en mi entrepierna me daba mucha vergüenza decirlo estaba pensando en eso cuando Chikane-chan se me acerco con la toalla a secarme y nuestros ojos se encontraron y lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta darnos un beso que empezó dulce pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se iba tornando mas y mas pasional entonces Chikane-chan me empujo contra una pared se separo de mis labios y bajo a mi cuello allí me beso de una manera lenta y tierna haciendo que mi cuerpo se excitara yo la deseaba y quería que ella siguiera pero repentinamente se detuvo y me miro con la respiración entrecortada

–¿Quieres que siga? Yo no quiero obligarte- como respuesta tome posesión de sus labios a medida que desabrochaba su camisa lentamente ella tomo mis manos con una de ella cuando su camisa quedo totalmente desabrochada y las coloco sobre mi cabeza con la otra desabrocho hábilmente mi camisa y mi sostén y soltando mi boca hizo un camino lentamente pero continuo hacia mis pechos empezó a lamer con lentitud mis pezones primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo yo me sentía genial quería sentirla más ella entonces me soltó y me condujo a mi habitación a mi cama allí se coloco sobre mi y lentamente termino de quitarme mis prendas dejándome totalmente desnuda, con sus expertas manos recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo sus movimientos eran lentos, suaves y seguros me hacían soltar gemidos de placer indescriptibles con paciencia sus labios empezaron a recorrerme hacia abajo de forma lenta y paulatina depositando suaves pero tiernos besos a cada paso que daba se detuvo un momento en mi ombligo y se retiro para con sus manos abrir mis piernas yo en este punto me sentía realmente nerviosa pero también muy ansiosa sus caricias me mataban no eran para nada iguales a las de mi ex están eran delicadas y dulces como si yo fuera algo frágil que se pudiera romper en cualquier segundo luego de abrir mis piernas se arrodillo frente a mí y empezó a besar el interior de mi entrepierna con besos lentos acompañados de lamidas yo ya me encontraba respirando entrecortadamente después de eso su boca se encontraron con mis labios vaginales empezó dándome besos cortos pero al instante siguiente pude sentir como su traviesa lengua recorría mis pliegues a lo que yo respondí sujetándome fuertemente de las sabanas cuando su lengua llego a mi clítoris un gemido audible salió del interior de mi garganta nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido así de bien y se lo hice saber

-Se…se siente demasiado bien-pude notar cómo se reía y me respondió

–Y esto es solo el comienzo mi dulce Hime pienso hacerte mía de la forma más deliciosa posible –Y acto seguido siguió lamiendo y chupando mi clítoris hasta que alcance un delicioso orgasmo luego de eso vi que se terminaba de desvestir para quedar encima mío y acomodar nuestros cuerpos de modo que nuestros puntos de placer coincidieran y empezó a embestirme aprovechando la sensibilidad que tenia luego de mi primer orgasmo así ambas empezamos a gemir invocando el nombre de la otra

–Mi dulce Himeko no sabes cuánto te amo –ella gemía en mi oído yo no pude evitar acariciarla mientras sentía otra ola de placer acercarse esta se juntaba con la de Chikane-chan haciendo que las dos llegáramos a un dulce orgasmo luego de eso ella cayó sobre mi agitada yo de verdad lo había disfrutado pero había algo que quería que ella hiciera y se lo pedí tímidamente

-Chi..Chikane-chan –le dije tímidamente

–Dime Hime –me decía mientras me daba dulces besos aun encima de mi

-yo quisiera que tu tomaras mi virginidad-ella se incorporo y me miro a los ojos

-¿estás segura? –me preguntaba de manera inquisitiva

-si tú me dijiste que se la entregara a la persona que me quisiera y respetara por eso quiero que esa persona seas tú-le dije muy segura

–pero te dolerá un poco-me decía preocupada

-No importa mientras seas tú –y acto seguido tome su mano y la lleve a mi intimidad para darle a entender que estaba segura de lo que quería ella se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida sus dedos recorrieron con delicadeza mi intimidad hasta llegar a mi entrada y empezó lentamente a entrar con uno de sus dedos yo empecé a sentir un pequeño dolor y ella sujeto mi mano con firmeza

–aquí estoy tranquila –luego de eso termino de penetrarme y se quedo así un rato

–tranquila el dolor ya pasara me decía acariciando mi cabello con su otra mano

-avísame cuando ya no sientas dolor- luego de pasado unos 5 minutos ya no sentía nada de dolor y le avise así que ella metió otro dedo y con sus dos dedos empezó a meterlos y sacarlos yo me sentía en el cielo y quería que ella me acompañara así que decidí hacerle lo mismo el placer que se extendía por nuestros cuerpos era indescriptible juntas tocamos el cielo de nuevo ella me hacía sentir especial deseada pero sobre todo amada a la mañana siguiente cuando me levante me alegre de que todo fuera real y no un simple sueño y me di cuenta que ella era todo lo que me hacía falta en esta vida ella se despertó suavemente me miro dulcemente me dio un tierno beso y me dijo-eres todo lo que necesito Hime se que no será fácil que tendremos que enfrentar muchas cosas pero dime Hime estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo siempre ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me lo decía llena de felicidad-claro que si Chikane-chan si quiero siempre pensé que estaba sola pero tú siempre estuviste a mi lado y quiero que así sea siempre le dije dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

A veces estamos tan ocupados viendo al frente o atrás que no nos fijamos que la persona que más nos quiere y entiende esta a nuestro lado


End file.
